Gregor the Overladers Return
by AcidFalt
Summary: Gregor has given up all hope of seeing his Underlander friends after moving to his Ant and Uncles farm in Virgania He discovers anther entrance the Underland. Will Gregor make it back in time to save the Underlanders in Time?


**I do not own any rights to Gregor the Overlander all credit goes to the Author.**

**Enjoy**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gregors red-faced mother screamed in fury

Slamming her fists on the dining room table " I can't take it any more!"

" But mo-" Gregor started only to be cut off by his mother.

" No buts, Gregory! You can't go to school one month without fighting at

Least once!" His mother screamed.

Gregor flinched, as his mother got right up to his face about an inch away.

With a low growl she said, " you know if you get into one more fight you won't be suspended you'll be expelled"

Gregor looked down then up " Mom, I know", He said in a quiet voice.

Her face turned even redder (if possible)

" Then why did you get into a fight!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

" I couldn't control my self" Gregor said.

" That's what you always say!" his mother snapped angrily.

It looked like she was about to pop a gasket.

" Mom its in my blood! I'm a ranger." Gregor said in a sad voice.

" I'm a ranger, it's in my blood." his mother said in a mocking voice then replied

"Bla bla bla bla bla do you really believe that?"

"Yes mom, I do." Gregor replied in an angry voice emphasizing each word.

"Do not get sassy with me Gregory I'm not the one suspended!" She yelled

Then said

"And who told you that you were a ranger. They're not even real!"

"Ripred, and they are real!" Gregor shouted in anger.

"And who's Ripred?" his mother said angrily.

"You very well know who Ripred is!" Gregor yelled this time even more angry.

"Who's Ripred?" His mother asked acting like she didn't know but Gregor knew his mother knew who he was.

"The rat from the Underland" Gregor said then paused and said

" The rat Lizzie so much adored."

"Lizzie hates rats and what's this Underland your talking about?" She replied a smile crept a cross her face.

" You know what the Underla-" Gregor was cut off as the phone rang. His mother picked up the phone.

"Yes. OK" his mother replied then hung up the phone.

" I have to go back to work now. Do what ever your Aunt and Uncle tell you to do."

"Mom but you kn-" Gregor was cut off again

"I have to get to work or I'll get fired, I already took a long enough break picking you up early from school." His mother said angrily.

"Mom, I'm sor-" Gregor tried to apologize to mom but she cut him off again.

"I don't want your apology" She said then dashed to the door and left before Gregor could say any thing.

Gregor sighed, "Might as well get something to eat." as he got up to go to the refrigerator. On his way to the refrigerator he thought on why his mother had denied not knowing what the Underland was. Gregor and his two-year-old sister Boots had fallen down a grate in his old apartments laundry room to find another world under there own feet. The humans that inhabited the underworld then discovered them.

He was then embraced as the warrior of there prophecies.

He had made many friends down in the Underland, Gregor had even fallen in love with the Princess called Luxa but right now she was Queen Luxa. Queen Luxa's parents were killed by rats other wise known as gnawers in the Underland.

With no one else to rule Luxa's Grandfather Vikus and her Grandmother Solvet took charge as king and Queen until Luxa would be old enough to rule. Solvet died in battle well Vikus had been overwhelmed by sadness over her death that he had a stroke.

After all of it happened Luxa was the only one to take charge. At age twelve Luxa had become Queen Luxa.

When Gregor reached the refrigerator decorated with stickers and magnates, he was still deep in thought about the Underland. After he closed the refrigerator door with a ham sandwich and an apple he noticed a note on the refrigerator door.

Dear Gregor,

Sorry to hear about the news, here is some work to keep you busy

Rake the leaves

Feed the horses

Clean the horses stables

Wash the dish's

Grind up corn for the horses

Harvest 20 corn combs

Harvest 1 bucket of tomato's

P.S. Were on a business trip be back by 4:00 PM to make dinner don't tell your Mom and Dad we left you alone also supplies are in the shed.

With Love, your Ant and Uncle

Gregor groaned in annoyance, this was a lot of work it was going to take forever. He had only lived here for a year but he'd never gotten this much work. The first logical thing to do was to get started right away so he chose to do the dish's first sense it was closest. Scrubbing each Plate, glass and sliver wear individuality squeaky clean until all the dishes were spotless. Now it was time to go to the shed it was the only exciting thing to do sense he had never been in there. As he left out the back door in the kitchen Gregor noticed that there was a lot of leafs. Oh great Gregor thought more work then I thought.

Gregor saw the shed about 100 feet away or so he decided to jog so he'd get there faster. As he jogged he noticed something strange there was a layer of concrete on the bottom of the shed rising up to about a foot. The door creaked open with a groan as he turned the knob. Dang this shed must be old Gregor thought as he entered the shed. The shed wasn't as cool as he thought it would have been.

The wood was rotten, there wasn't much tools and it was small and confined.

But then Gregor noticed the trap door made from wood but on the floor. Gregor felt an urge to open it, but he had to finish work he thought. No Just a peek he told himself as he reached for the trap door. The door was jammed good thing there were tools around.

He looked around the shed until his eyes spotted a crowbar just above the shovel. As he grabbed hold of the crowbar he thought to himself well be fast about this. Gregor took the crowbar, both hands on either side as he rammed the crowbar right into the crack of the trapdoor. Making sure the crowbar was securely in the crack so it wouldn't flip out and hit him.

As he put pressure on the crowbar the trapdoor didn't budge.

As Gregor tried to apply all his force and weight into it the trap door finally flew open.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Gregor screamed in pain as the crowbar whacked him in the face.

Before Gregor had even recovered he had already gotten up to see what was under the trap door. All he saw was nothing but pitch black but he did feel a breeze rising out of the trap door. Gregor gasped as he used echolocation he had learned how to use long ago.

"Its anther entrance to the Underworld"


End file.
